


How The Humans Do It

by looneyloser101



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, kiss, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyloser101/pseuds/looneyloser101
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale have confessed their romantic feelings toward each other, and are very curious about what comes along with being in a relationship for humans.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	How The Humans Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or the characters involved in this story

The thought had crossed their minds one or twice. The urge to be physically closer was not easily ignored. They saw and learned many things on the subject over the millennia. But of course they had never done anything themselves.

Kissing. It was a strange concept — the act of pressing one's lips to another's. Why that had anything to do with reproduction of the species they had no idea. But something about it was intriguing, and maybe the confusion would be settled if they were to see — or rather, feel — for themselves.

~

Aziraphale was sitting comfortably reading a book, on the couch in the back of his bookshop, as usual. Crowley lounged by his side, sipping a glass of wine and tapping away on that new cell phone of his, the one that appeared to be entirely made from glass and so uselessly fragile. The afternoon sun shone brightly in from the windows and there were no sounds of any costumers in the shop, as there rarely were.

The only unusual thing was Crowley sitting quite a bit closer now — so close their legs were slightly touching and they could hear the other's sighs and sniffles and slight shuffles.

It had been nearly a year since the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, and the two had spent quite a bit of time together since then. A great deal of changes had occurred in that time.

Aziraphales eyes remained on the page of his book but his thoughts drifted elsewhere... he began to recall the day the two went from being best friends to being romantically involved, and his cheeks warmed up a bit.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

It started as a sunny day.

Aziraphale and Crowley were at their usual park and were sitting on their usual bench talking about their usual subjects when dark clouds rolled in and the first few raindrops began to fall.

"Oh dear, now this won't do." Aziraphale said rather disappointedly. Crowley simply looked annoyed. The droplets fell harder and they simultaneously stood, realizing they should probably find shelter. A torrential downpour was upon them.

"Crowley, I'm beginning to think this is your doing," Aziraphale said disdainfully.

"No, I didn't do this!" Crowley protested.

They looked at each other, their hair and clothes becoming soaked, and burst out laughing.

"We need to find some cover," Crowley said, holding out his hand. "Come on, Angel."

Aziraphale fondly gazed at Crowley and his outstretched hand for a moment, then took it and they went off running.

They stumbled under a nearby bridge, and breathed heavily as they took refuge.

Aziraphale giggled. "So much for a nice day in the park."

"Yeah, what the Heaven is up with that? All of a sudden, too..."

"Oh, it's not so bad, dear. I think a storm is rather exciting once in a while."

"You always have to be the one to look on the bright side, don't you."

"Well, I am an angel, Crowley."

"Good point."

They stood in comfortable silence for a while, simply watching the storm from under the overpass.

Aziraphale was the one to break the silence. "Crowley, do you... remember why you fell?"

Crowley glanced at him through his shades, a little shocked at the sudden question.

He thought carefully before responding.

"Well, it's been so long... I suppose I just hung around the wrong people."

There was a pause.

"I never meant to fall. It just sort of happened."

"Would you ever wish to still be an angel?" Aziraphale pondered.

"Satan, no. It may seem like a rough time living in hell as a demon, but living in Heaven with those hard-asses... I'll pass."

Aziraphale chuckled. "Yes, if I've learned anything from all this, it's that even Heaven isn't perfect."

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale cautiously continued. "It makes one wonder... if neither realm is flawless, could certain relations between beings from the two be possible."

"Well I mean, look at us, angel. We're friends, aren't we? An angel and a demon?"

"Yes, of course dear. Best of friends. It's rather amazing. But what I'm getting at—er—what I—what I mean is... relations beyond—er —that of friendship." The words struggled out of his mouth as his face grew hot.

Crowley, completely clueless, questioned, "Well, what kind of relations then?"

"Well, for instance...." he paused and took a breath. "Romantic ones."

Oh.

There was a stiff silence, other than, of course, the sound of the dumping rain above their heads and all around them. They continued to stare ahead and watch the storm.

There have been an awful lot of unspoken things between Crowley and Aziraphale in all the time they've known each other. Many humans they dwelt among even assumed they were a couple, and for good reason. Their comfort together and their care for each other, along with their old-married-couple-like bickering.

"I can't be the only one wondering these things, right?"

"... No, Angel, you're not the only one."

A beam of hope grew inside of Aziraphale.

"If God's ineffable plan has allowed us to be friends this long, there shouldn't be any reason we couldn't..." he trailed off, too afraid to finish the sentence.

"Be together. Romantically." Crowley finished for him.

They awkwardly glanced at each other, making eye contact. Faces red and eyes wide.

"But Angel... wouldn't that be... going to fast for you?" Crowley's tone saddened with the memory of the last time he tried making advances with their relationship—back in the 1980's. Although, he still wasn't sure Aziraphale had completely understood his intentions.

Aziraphale gave him a soft expression. "Oh, Crowley. I've spent enough time being the slow one."

Crowley looked at him a bit surprised at this statement.

"Are you sure?"

The angel only smiled and nodded.

They both looked at their feet.

"S-so does this mean... you... um...." Aziraphale trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Crowley blurted out,

"I love you, Angel. Aziraphale."

His head spun in anticipation of a response.

When he looked back up at his beloved angel, Aziraphale was practically glowing. He was smiling that adorable, happy smile Crowley knew so well, and he gazed into the demon's golden eyes, though shrouded by the lenses of his glasses.

"I love you too, my dear Crowley."

Crowley shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, as casually as he possibly could, and Aziraphale clasped his own together across his torso. A smile grew on Crowley's face and Aziraphale couldn't help but notice him shuffle slightly closer.

They watched as the rain subsided, and the sun peeked out from the clouds overhead. A rainbow, faint but present, appeared in the sky. Aziraphale happily took his arm as they walked to who-knows-where. Nothing else mattered, because they had each other.

~~~~Back to the present~~~~

Crowley couldn't help but notice the giddy smile on Aziraphale's face.

"You haven't turned a single page in the last 5 minutes but you're smiling like an idiot. What is it, then?"

Aziraphale was startled out of his daydream, blushing at being caught, but soon relaxed and glanced at Crowley, his eyes currently not covered by his usual dark sunglasses. He looked back down again, the smile returning.

"Oh, nothing," he said, and found Crowley's hand next to him, intertwining their fingers together. Crowley blushed profusely.

"I was just thinking about that wonderful day back in spring."

Crowley immediately knew what he was talking about, and only replied with, "oh."

Zira went back to reading his book, it was a romance novel, and he was at a very specific scene in which the characters were doing what the humans called... "kissing." He knew what it was and how to do it, but had never tried or wondered about it before. Until now.

Touch and physical notions were not of much value to celestial beings and romance between them (which, yes, they did have). But having dwelt among the humans for so very long, Crowley and Aziraphale had begun to appreciate the emotions that came along with physical affection and the romantic feelings that were enhanced by it. It was a way of expressing love without words, and they did think it was rather beautiful and intriguing, especially Aziraphale.

The angel suddenly flipped his book closed and turned to Crowley with a determined expression. The demon was confused as ever.

"Crowley, I want to—" he cut himself off, suddenly becoming embarrassed and not really knowing why.

"Yes, angel?"

"I—er—I was just thinking. We've been romantically involved for a few months now, and I've always been somewhat curious... I'm not sure if you have been as well, but... it's something that we've seen many humans in relationships do quite often, and—I—er..."

Crowley patiently listened to him ramble, rather amused by how utterly flustered he was.

Aziraphale took a breath and finally stated, "I want to try kissing."

Crowley was taken aback by this. He didn't really know how to feel, but the thought of becoming closer to Aziraphale in a physical way make his heart jump a bit. He put his phone down beside him.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was just reading this novel and it got to this section where they—um—did that, and I just thought..." he trailed off, as he did often.

"Zira—I—"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just me being curious as always." He gave him an embarrassed smile.

"No, no, I'd love to. It's just, I've never done it before..."

"Yes, well, neither have I, but you've seen lots of movies and other couples do it haven't you? It seems very natural... and... rather nice..."

Cute.

Crowley smiled. He sat up a bit, turning towards Aziraphale. He put a hand on his cheek, and Aziraphale's eyes grew wide and sparkled. His gaze fluttered down to his lips, and they both leaned in, slowly closing their eyes.

Oh.

Oh my.

The warmth of the other's lips against his own. The shiver that went through each of their spines. The urge to get closer. Closer. It all became just a little too much for Aziraphale and he quickly pulled away. His dazed expression looked almost like something from a cartoon. Crowley laughed, but he too felt a bit lightheaded.

They didn't say a word, just sat there staring at each other.

Maybe it was the instincts of his mortal body. Maybe it was a temptation from Crowley. But suddenly something inside of Aziraphale told him he wanted more. He rushed back in, cupping Crowley's face in his hands as he planted an even deeper kiss to his lips. Crowley's eyes widened for a moment but quickly shut and he kissed back.

  
Neither had kissed before. They had certainly not made out before. But that was all changing right now. 

~

~

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
